


Look At Where We Are Now

by BitterRose13



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRose13/pseuds/BitterRose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chances are a big part of life, and two people meet through one, and it sparks a new and sudden relationship. But if they're not careful, the spark for catch fire and burn them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Where We Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's short,but it's really just a taste,so if you don't like it,you don't have to read it,more is in the works,but it's hard to find time to write up the chapters.

James T. Kirk sat at the bar, for once ignoring everything but the music, the drink in his hand, and the bartender who was filling it. He sighed silently as he felt another person approach and press up against him, obviously a male one if the hardness pressing against his back was anything to go by.  
"Hey der butyful,whats a purdy thin' like you sittin' 'ere all by yur lonesome?" The obviously overly intoxicated voice slurred into his ear.  
"What makes you think I'm here alone?" Jim said, not even turning around, just pressing closer to the bar, taking a sip of his drink.  
On the other side of the bar, Spock sat watching the goings-on of the bar, so he of course noticed the drunk , biker male harassing the flaxen haired male he'd been watching-unintentionally, he couldn't help his eyes straying over to him throughout the night-who was obviously adherent to the advances by the male.  
Without a thought, Spock followed his instinct and got up, approaching the pair.  
"Would you please leave me be? I'm not interested in you." Jim said for the umteenth time, shoulders hunced,the obvious posture of 'Leave Me Be!' but the male seemed to not see it.  
"Sorry I am late in arriving,love, I was kept up at work." Spock said,using the slight acting skills he'd gained as a child in the drama class his mother had 'suggested'(AKA:forced) he'd take,placing his arm around the blond haird male's shoulder, as close to a smile as he was used to doing on his lips.  
Jim looked up in surprise-though keeping it off his face-but catching on to the fact that the dark haired male was his current savior from the situation, and a bright grin appearing on his face-which slightly stunned Spock at it's intensity,and,not that he'd admit it,but his heart skipped a beat slightly.  
"Hey sweety, it's no problem. I figured the old slave-driver was the reason why." Jim said,leanign close to Spock as the male sat on the stool next to him.  
"Is he giving you any trouble,love?" Spock asked,both of the turning to glare at the biker.  
"No,not anymore,now that you're here." Jim said,shooting that smile at Spock again that made his heart skip a beat.  
"S-Sorry dudes." the biker said,scared by the intensity of Spock's dark glare,it even sobering him enough to know the danger he was in by staying here,and he left.  
Jim sighed in relief as the big brute lumbered away, turning back to Spock.  
"Thanks,he was this close," holding up two fingers a hair's width apart. "to getting his face punched in." he said as he finished his drink before turning to face Spock completely.  
"My names Jim, by the way,Jim Kirk." he introduced himself with a smile.  
"Spock. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Jim." Spock said, nodding his head.  
"It was no trouble to interfear, I noticed from the other end of the bar, and it seemed as if I could be benificial to the situation,in your benifit, so I included myself into the situation." Spock said, motioning to the bartender to bring him another of his drink and to refill Jims-on his tab,of course.


End file.
